battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battleshipcraft Navies Events
This page is in need of a massive refit! ' This is a brief outline of what happened during the roleplay. It is suggested you read this if you are new to the wiki. Make sure this info here is all true here based on the comments from ALL navies. No giant white explosions, laser beams, or plasma guns. Make sure the events were TRUE. No poo in this page. Other than that, fill in what happened in roleplay terms. -Maceswinger 'Act one: Chapter one: The great war: New beginnings After roughly 30 years of peace and prospering, the Uprising Retalliation, consisting of RighteousMikey, Darksire, and Tenebrous, suddenly attacked the ISAF. It made a heavy land grab that quickly took over about 8 kilometers of ISAF territory. The ISAF quickly retalliated, and suddenly sparked one of the greatest wars Battleshipcraft navies had ever seen. Several people died, and others were wounded. Soon, the AFOH navy will be under alert from the sudden attack from the UR. But, the ordeal the world will be in will soon rise. On the other side of the world, the Russian president makes Kuznetsov the new russian admiral, and soon, the United States will grant Adm. IATG the rank of admiral. The stage is set for trouble for both of them. 'Act one:' Chapter two: The great war: March to the ocean After about another month of fighting,the ISAF and the UR navy war soon got out of hand. During a skirmish, a UR boat suddenly attacked an AFOH battleship (Le Patchwork Mk.4) and started a massive war aganist the AFOH. Now, Uprising has to fight a war in 2 fronts. The UR had victories in its early days aganist the AFOH. On a normal patrol, an AFOH officer, Thongong, was ambushed and taken down in what seemed like a Deliberate attack. But soon, they triggered another response. The ANZNC suddenly lashed out aganist the UR, declaring war on them. The situation was quickly defused and worsed for the UR. Now, they have to fight on 3 fronts, at the same time. The ISBA navy called for action that will lead to war, but no dangerous thing happened. The UR meanwhile has a few problems with new members. A newly assigned Admiral, Dr. Razanal, threatens to hypontize Darksire and take him out completely. In order to defend for himself, Darksire leaves the UR and decides to work full-time for his furniture and ship making company, HYDRAXIS. Meanwhile, Tenebrous, after the announcement of his subdivision, the Odyssey, mysteriously slinks away. 'Act one:' Chapter three: The great war: Only beginnings of pain The Uprising Retalliation stands injured, looking for aid. The ISBA navy helps the trio of navys by declaring war aganist the UR. The four navies start to push back against the UR...but then the ISAF mysteriously shuts down, and the ISAF's Leader, Jaxdog, disappears along with the ISAF. At around the same time, the UR Leader, Righteous Mikey becomes MIA as well. No one knows what happens. A while after Mikey disappears, Darksire goes off the grid, and Dr. Razanal is left alone as the sole leader of the UR. Unrest grew with the Russian and American navy. For about 3 months, they come to distrust, and distress. War was possible, and was likely. Suddenly, a massive spark flares them into war. The Russians hire KRADEC, a mercernary navy, to attack the Americans. KRADEC sucessfully attack the United States, destroying several battleships. In response, the United States go into full-out war against Russia and KRADEC. Once set in motion, the US navy can't be stopped. 'Act one:' Chapter four: American bloodshed The Americans were in trouble in the war. the Russians where pulling victories left and right, with minimal losses. This age also sparked one of the biggest things to ever happen: The Americans and Russians used flying ships to battle each other. Flying ships. But as the battle goes on, its clear the the russians have a clear advantage. Russian Stratospheres attacked and destroyed several key american flagships. Examples include the Jörmungandr, the Vigilance, and the Gleipnir. The Russians also sunk many super-warships, including Poseidon's Trident, a key warship that was used during the massive war. 'Act one:' Chapter five: Nuclear war But no battle with the Russians and the Americans can stop what happens next. The U.S.S. Outreach and the U.S.S. Long Strike stops right in the middle of the ocean. They suddenly activate nuclear missiles, and fire eight of them. One targeted Moscow, and razed the city. At least 15 million people died there. However, the American nuke that hit Moscow is the only nuke that will hit. A ISBA admiral uses a prototype space cannon to destroy 2 nukes. As he runs out of ammo, he uses his jet to destroy the last nuke. He accidentally rams the nuke and destroys both the nuke and the jet, later to be found alive by SAR teams. Demetri Olegovich, an Russian captain, suddenly boards his jet and shoots down 2 nukes before ramming the last nuke deliberately to destroy another adjacent nuke. Meanwhile, it is found out KRADEC was a subdivision of HYDRAXIS all along. Darksire reappears to order a manhunt for Razanal. KRADEC, the US Navy, and the Russian Navy all search for Razanal. But they can't find him. Eventually, the leader of KRADEC, Lee, supposedly launches Darksire into space. The Russians and KRADEC immediately start to attack back. A stray nuke hits Washington D.C. And destroys the entire capital. Several battleships strike New York, and eradicate the entire city. The capital of Texas, Austin, suddenly gets destroyed. The Russians and Americans had broke into full out nuclear war. 'Act one:' Chapter Six: Nuclear war: The truce Nuclear weapons are exchanged quickly. By the end of their first day of use, 400 million civilians have died. In personal retaliation, The captain of the USNF's stealth sub USS Hammerhead bombs St. Petersburg and Vladivostok with sarin gas. During the Russian bombardment of New York City, facilities belonging to the Skywatch Aerial Alliance came under attack. The SAA attacked in self defense, forcing the withdrawal of the Russian fleet. In the face of the massive civilian destruction, the leaders of the warring and peace navies were called to the International Naval Station. The New York Protocol was established, barring the use of chemical and nuclear weapons against civilians. 'Act one:' Chapter seven: The UR raid: Beginning of the end. The ANZNC, after about 2 years of peace with the UR, suddenly snaps after they see UR battleships helping out the Russian invasion force. They suddenly declare war again on the UR and start a MASSIVE invasion. The entire overwhelming mass of the ANZNC smashes down the entire continent of Uprising. But the Russian navy had other plans for this attack. They declare war, and send a massive invasion force toward the ANZNC. They have only one ultimate goal: the destruction of the ANZNC. 'Act one:' Chapter eight: The UR raid: Counter Strike The Russian navy suddenly brings their entire fleet to ANZNC waters. They started bombarding the coastline, with Dr. Razanal helping them. Hundreds of thousands of men from each sides clash into all out total warfare. The entirety of the battle lasted 3 days, with a body count higher than any world war battle. By the end of 3 days, MrANZNC walks down the streets of a ruined city, destroyed and devoid of any life. The entire force of the Russians and the UR was enough for him to shut the doors on the ANZNC navy, and walk away. 'Act one:' Chapter nine: Newborn Peace The ANZNC overruns the entire continent of Uprising, but it could not sustain the occupation, and withdraws. With the intervention by the USNF on the side of ANZNC, the Russian Navy asks for peace, which is agreed to. Hostile ships withdraw from foreign waters and return home. Peace has arrived. However, unrest in the Russian Navy begins when it is found out that Adrik Ivanov, an admiral for Russia, and the main player in attacking the US, happens to be a spy for HYDRAXIS. Adrik shoots himself to avoid capture. -Act I completed- 'Act two: '''Chapter one: Alien blood One day, the SAA soon accidentally found a planet called Neo-Earth, and they soon quickly revealed it to the public, which was a critical mistake. Navies went there from left to right searching for treasure there. Only few made it back. One of them, the Baltic League, managed to get there and set up a beachhead into Neo-Earth. The Russian Navy, the CAF, and soon, even a reappeared Darksire who faked his death would join. The natives however, had different plans. They soon form a Commonwealth navy, and soon declared war for 5 months, while millions of their race get slaughtered. A war was going on...until all the Neo-Earth navies truce with the Neo-Earth Commonwealth Navy, allowing peace and prosperity. However, it wouldn't last long, as Dr. Razanal invades Neo-Earth to turn it into a outpost for Prometheus, a corporation Dr. Razanal had bought. HYDRAXIS starts a war against Prometheus. Little did anyone know there would be trouble back on Earth. 'Act 2: Chapter 2: Two Wars and Kinectic Orbital Bombarbment Platforms Back on Earth, a war between the Royal Navy and the Carolinian Imperial Navy broke out due to the Carolinian government beliving that the Royal Navy destroyed some of it's merchant ships. After that, the Federation nuked Sacramento, then ten other cities, which made it seem like it was the British who did it. After an invasion of Britain and naval battles, and cease-fire was called and peace resumed. After a little while, a rear admiral of the Royal Navy built ODIN (or Orbital Defensive Inititive). It was first used in a pirate attack of Charleston, the capital of Carolinia. LOKI was also revealed by the CIN, like ODIN, but it was much larger. After that, the Federation and the Order, a group of rebels wanting to "free the world from tyranny," hacked LOKI and turned it on it's owners, destroying several Carolinian cities. The second war between the Royal Navy, CIN, the Federation Navy, and the Order broke out. Navies such as the United States Naval Fleet, the Russian Navy, the AFOH Navy watched from the side lines. During the war the Federation built HEL, which was destroyed shortly after its activation. After that, the Order built THOR. The same rear admiral who built ODIN sacrificed himself to take out THOR. He ended the era of Kinectic Orbital Bombarbment Platforms. Then the war came to another cease-fire, and both Carolina and the Federation remain enemies of each other. Meanwhile behind the scenes, HYDRAXIS, AFOH, and other navies work together to take down the Order. They succeed...but little did they know that was only the beginning of the Order's plans for the world... '''Act 2: Chapter 3: The Mysterious Order, the Daring Ragriz (Air Command), and the New and Powerful HYDRAXIS A few months after the conflict between the Federation and the Carolinian Empire, The Order rose back to power again and attacked the Jersaelem, attempting to blame Russia. Ragriz Air Command also appeared out of darkness, they are mainly a navy armed with VERY VERY VERY LARGE FLYING SHIPS. They strike fear into peoples' hearts everywhere. HYDRAXIS is a navy runned by Darksire along, until recently. He sent out recuitment posters everywhere. Now, there are many member of HYDRAXIS. Armed with flying ships and surface ships, they are a navy to be afraid of. Now, the scale of power has changed, great powers are now no more. Be warned. Category:History Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles